This disclosure relates to a bearing arrangement for a gas turbine engine.
A typical jet engine has two or three spools, or shafts, that transmit torque between the turbine and compressor sections of the engine. Each of these spools is typically supported by two bearings. One bearing, for example, a ball bearing, may be arranged at a forward end of the spool and be configured to react to both axial and radial loads. Another bearing, for example, a roller bearing or journal bearing may be arranged at the aft end of the spool and be configured to react only to radial loads. This bearing arrangement typically fully constrains the shaft except for rotation, and axial movement of one free end is permitted to accommodate engine axial growth.